Body and Soul
by SingOutLoudForever
Summary: Nabu takes on Wally as his new host, much to the speedster's chagrin, but his friends won't let him go without a fight. And M'gann will keep him company in the meantime.


I'll admit, I've gotten myself into a shit-ton of messes in my life. I've always found a way out of them, whether by myself, with the help of friends, or sheer, dumb luck. But nothing prepared me for the shit I had just gotten myself into.

"The boy's heart belongs to science, he'd be no more help to you than a domestic goldfish!" Kent Nelson reasoned.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, kid," he muttered offhandedly to me, "but do you want your body back or what?"

"Mystical affinity or not, a body is a body, and I'm not about to be resided on a dusty shelf again, cold and deserted," Nabu countered.

If I hadn't put on that stupid- no, I had to. I had to save Kent and all my friends. At the same time, I almost regret saving him. It was as if he swindled me into this...

Now, Nabu was a Lord of Order, who lived inside the helmet that the three of us-Nabu, Kent, and I (Wallace West)-were currently conversing in. The reason we were here was because I put on the helmet, the Helmet of Fate. The reason I was in an unimaginable amount of shit was because now I was stuck in the Helmet with no way out, no control over my body, and no one to have social interaction with other than a strict Lord of Order (though I suppose that's redundant) who's living embodiment is a tin hat. And lastly, the reason I put on the damn helmet is because Kent, the former, and very old, wearer of the Helmet of Fate, told me to.

"Nabu. Please."

"Yeah, Nabu have a heart," I pleaded as well.

"You may move on to the afterlife now, Kent Nelson, and finally join your late wife. As gratitude for your previous services."

"Wait!" He shouted and turned to me.

"Kent!" I grabbed his hands.

"Remember, what you need is what ties you to this world."

Kent dissipated, leaving me clasping thin air.

"Ugh!" I turned on Nabu. "The _one_ person I could talk to other than one that isn't even palpable!"

"Tomorrow, we go to the League and propose our induction into their organization." The apparition of the Helmet faded.

"So what, I can never take off this helmet?!"

"If I allow you to take it off, you will never put it back on. I do not trust you yet. Not like Kent Nelson."

"Can't I just say goodbye to my friends?"

"I will do for you. Here is a bed." A small, but comfortable cot appeared next to me.

"Souls sleep?"

"They don't have to, but when separated from their bodies, it is preferable not to disrupt the schedules that a body confines them to right away. Also, I could do without you speaking for while."

I grunted, but I complied. I even "felt" tired, so I guessed that's what he meant by the soul being accustomed to schedules. _Besides, I don't think I want to be awake when he say goodbye to my friends for me._ I crawled under the covers and sighed.

_Please tell me I'm dreaming._

* * *

"So, Wally will not be a part of our team anymore?" Miss Martian clarified in disbelief.

"No, we will be of more use against large-scale battles against Chaos, rather than small, covert missions." Nabu said from behind the golden helmet Kid's body was wearing.

"Will we ever get to talk to him again?" Robin asked hopefully, but with grief in his voice. Wally was his best friend, and he just wouldn't know what to do with himself without him.

Doctor Fate turned his head. "Perhaps, but not in foreseeable time. Factors such as our entrance into the League and trust are key." The teenage heroes lowered their heads. "You all should depart now."

They nodded and piled into the elevator. The team remained silent as they descended to ground floor and boarded the bioship.

"What are we gonna do to get Wally back?" Superboy abruptly broke the silence at last. The teens all gave him a quizzical stare. He looked back at them like they were the odd ones. "Well, we all want him back on the team, right? I'm sure you all have thought about it at least a little."

M'gann was the one to pipe up. "Actually, I think I have a plan."

* * *

**I've never written a Wally/M'gann story (well not technically), but I'm excited for this one! It won't be exceedingly long, but it'll probably be around the same as my stories usually are.**

**I'm probably going to start on the next chapter right away, so I don't take forever to update!**


End file.
